A Ceremony to Remember
by shadowkat83
Summary: The day has finally come. All of her preparation would finally pay off. Today was the day that the mating ceremony between Kagome and Sesshomaru. This is written for the Silk Anniversary challenge and loosely connected to my On Top of the World song-fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Summary:** The day has finally come. All of her preparation would finally pay off. Today was the day that the mating ceremony between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

**A/N: **This is written for the Silk Anniversary challenge and loosely connected to my _On Top of the World_ song-fic.

A Ceremony to Remember

_Prompt: silk_

Kagome stood in front of the mirror. The looking glass was tall enough that she could get a good view of the elaborate, silk kimono she wore just for this day. This was the day that the mating would be official. Since Sesshomaru was a Cardinal Lord, there had to be a ceremony in the Great Hall. The Ceremony was for the mate-to-be to be introduced to the court. Once she was introduced, the other Lords could decide whether or not to allow the mating to happen, there was also the possibility of another challenging for her place at Sesshomaru's side.

Kagome shook herself out of those thoughts and concentrated on the here and now. Starting at her hair, Kagome took stock of what she was wearing. Her personal maid had pulled her long, dark tresses up into an elaborate twist and secured it with a couple of jewel ended sticks. Some light make-up covered her face, making her blue eyes stand out. The silk kimono was a silvery white that darkened to silver in the inner layers. There were seven layers in all to the ceremonial kimono she wore. All in all; walking was probably going to be the hardest thing she had to do tonight.

A soft knock at the door pulled Kagome once more from her thoughts. Once she gave the okay to enter, a younger inuYoukai made her way over.

"It's about time for you to meet Lord Sesshomaru, my lady." She said looking over Kagome's outfit. Deeming her lady to be ready, the younger Youkai led Kagome to the door of her chamber and out into the hall where her intended was waiting. Sesshomaru stood in the hall dressed in his formal horari and matching hakama. He held out an arm for her, before leading her down to the great ballroom, where their guests were waiting.

Sesshomaru entered through the double doors first, and when her time came Kagome also passed through the doors; her head high and her posture straight. The ballroom was filled with many different kinds of Youkai. As Kagome walked towards her intended, it felt like each and every one of them were judging her and deciding her worth in their world. But Kagome knew she belonged here and everything she worked hard for was going to pay off this day. She would prove she belonged in their world and had a right to be with Sesshomaru for the rest of their lives, just like they promised so many moons ago.

Kagome looked out among the many faces gathered for the ceremony, spying a few that she knew; Koga, and his wolves. Rin and Shippo both were here of course; same with Sango, Kirara and Miroku, too. Inuyasha was absent, but then she didn't expect to see him here, she hadn't seen the hanyou in over twelve months. But what she didn't see was the judging looks. Sure some of them didn't like the fact that she was human and a miko, but none of the outright hated her for it. Not like she expected.

That in it-self would make the ceremony go much smoother she knew. She turned back towards her intended to just in time to hear him speak. Sesshomaru's voice rang out through the room, "Any here who appose this Sesshomaru to take Kagome as mate and Lady of the Western Lands, speak now," He commanded. When none of the gathered Youkai raised an objection, Sesshomaru turned to address Kagome. "Come, Kagome. Now is the time I mark you and join our life forces together for the rest of eternity, just like I promised you that night of the crescent moon."

Kagome walked towards her soon-to-be mate in lover with the utmost trust, till she stood just before him. And there, in front of everyone, he made his promise a reality. Sesshomaru bent his head and sank his fangs deep into the juncture of her neck and collarbone. When he raised his head, there where his fangs were was a crescent mark, shaped just like the one upon his brow. It was now official, Kagome; the Shikon Miko was now his mate.

**Words:** 694

And there you have it; a sweet little oneshot to go with my other song-fic.


End file.
